


Right of the first night

by B_2333ucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders age
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_2333ucky/pseuds/B_2333ucky
Summary: “我仍然可以将你诅咒进地狱。”“所以，我很好奇，”天狼星捧起他的脸问，“你为什么不这样做？”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Right of the first night

**Author's Note:**

> 已拿到原作者Areola的授权  
> 原文https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659774

斯内普更喜欢女孩—坦率地说，他更喜欢他的书，因为女孩们总是咯咯笑着且举止轻浮，她们中的大多数对时尚和男孩们最感兴趣。莉莉·埃文斯会时不时来图书馆，总是确保自己能坐在他身旁并试图与他交谈，然而这个红发的格兰芬多使他很不舒服。莉莉·埃文斯让他感到难过，他不想被施与怜悯。几年后，斯内普才意识到埃文斯对他是感兴趣，并且同时意识到他本人对莉莉却从未有过任何想法：她太过于温和，虽然她很灵敏，但缺乏能使斯内普感受到压迫的残酷性格—这胜过纯粹的身体反应。他们接吻过两次，然而每次两人都迅速分开，他为自己裤子里的勃起感到尴尬。父亲在抓到他手淫后打了他一顿，使得他后来的两天无法下床。结果就是，这个十四岁的男孩学会了提防自己身体的意外反应：青春期爆发的荷尔蒙几乎将他吓死。

他与莉莉的友谊持续发展，在五年级期末，那不幸的一天被打断。他刚刚完成了黑魔法防御考试中理论部分的答辩，一路都沉浸在自己的世界里，等他回过神来才发现自己正走向草坪，詹姆斯·波特和他兴高采烈的同伴们捉住了他。波特已经死了很多年，彼得格鲁加入了黑魔王的阵营并出卖了他的朋友们。卢平竭尽所能过着悲惨的生活，他需要面对一个使他在每个满月都变成怪物的诅咒。然后是布莱克—布莱克在一次适时的反高潮（anti-climax）中迎来了自己的结局：一个只有斯莱特林学生才能想到的死亡方式。詹姆斯·波特使那个斯莱特林学生在空中摇摆。已经过去了很多年，但斯内普仍想一拳头埋进波特称得上是闪闪发光的脸，并将他踢倒在地，继续踢他直到全身流血。

另一方面，布莱克兴奋地注视着着他，并用那双灰色的大眼睛告诉他：当从另一个男孩身上感受到难以忍受的痛苦时，他像虐待狂似地感到愉悦。大约一年半以后，当他将斯内普钉在墙上时，那双眼睛以同样的方式看着他，而只有斯内普才能破译出其中的含义。在那时斯内普和一个拉文克劳的女孩在一起：她跟莉莉一样，在他的怀抱中柔软且灵巧，但与莉莉不同的是，她的身上有着某种特质使她看起来一直很愉快。在斯内普断绝这段关系之前，他们已经约会了好几个月，他对他们之间不断发展的亲密关系感到恐惧。父亲和他的混蛋球棍持续地出现在梦中，令他十分困扰。但是，这与贴在自己身上的的男性身体形成鲜明的对比...世界变得十分扭曲，而他看到一双清晰的眼睛。西莉亚的眼睛很大。他很惊奇地发现，布莱克的眼睛相当狭长，就好像食肉动物的眼睛，亦或是婴儿的眼睛。斯内普看着它们突然睁开，如同花瓣一样。  
他正从图书馆走回斯莱特林的宿舍时，布莱克将他堵在一个空旷的走廊，并且像往常一样，他准备好进行新一轮的诅咒。他对书籍总是很敏感，但像任何斯莱特林的学生一样，西弗勒斯·斯内普对于他人的存在更加敏感， 这让他无法确定是否该向前走去。  
“你好，雪狼（snowwolves），你急急忙忙地要赶去哪儿？”  
“不像某些闲人，布莱克，我们中有些人有重要的事情要做。”  
另一个男孩轻蔑地看着他：“那你是要回房间自慰吗？”  
“嗯，听上去就好像你非常肯定我会回答这个问题”斯内普讽刺地说，“答案当然是【不】。从个人经验来看—你可能会把它记在心里— 去放弃“尝试达到每五分钟一次的性满足”，可以使你更好地利用自己的时间。”布莱克的眼睛突然亮了起来，这使斯内普感到不悦，他怀疑地睁大眼睛。  
“是的，我相信你”天狼星说，“但绝不是以一种令人愉悦的方式。”  
斯内普懒得去搭理。他搞不懂格兰芬多突如其来的喋喋不休，以及那双灰色眼睛里闪烁的光芒。布莱克似乎有种能力去搞砸所有事。在斯内普的认知当中，这可能是布莱克虐待他的新方法。 他挥舞着魔杖并将其对准了高个子男孩，与此同时，一阵冷汗流过他的身体。 斯内普想起父亲书房中的竹棍：他不应该想到竹棍的，梅林，他的手在发抖-  
"障碍重重-"  
"-除你武器!"  
斯内普的魔杖脱掌而飞，落在布莱克向前伸出的手中。小天狼星对他露出一个灿烂的微笑，紧接着将他钉在墙上。斯内普感觉到另一个男孩的勃起摩擦着他自己的：一种可怕的感觉席卷而来，血液涌上他的脸颊—分子在他们周身环绕-或直接涌入他的头顶和四肢。这根本就是个错误：不怀好意的虐待狂吹起口哨—就像他眼中两把锋利的刀子，布莱克的凝视中还有些许的同情，他的嘴唇悬在斯内普的嘴唇上方几英寸处。  
过了一会儿，小天狼星跪在地上，脱下斯内普的长袍，又巧妙地解开他的长裤，然后卷起他的内裤-和考试那天被揭开的灰色旧内裤是同一条：因为斯内普的父亲拒绝在没人会看到的内衣裤上花钱。布莱克跪在西弗勒斯的脚下，似乎对这破烂的衣物毫不在意，他坏笑着舔了舔嘴唇，伸出粉红的舌头包裹住对方勃起的阴茎，斯内普挤出一丝呻吟。西莉亚曾经给他口交过，她的脑袋在他阴茎上面上下摆动的时候，会时不时看向他，就好像在寻求许可。斯内普点点头—他将愉悦封锁在冷酷而清醒的眼神后—并惊叹于这种矛盾，他感到一种难以忍受的愉悦与湿润，沉重的呼吸一直阻塞在他的喉咙里，难以被释放。他始终是被控制的那一方。他不应当对布莱克的与众不同而感到惊讶，尽管如此，他还是有这种想法。好像叙事一般，这不仅决定了他们有史以来的的种种行为，也指导了这一次的。  
布莱克既不温柔，也没有西莉亚的大眼睛。他抬起头来触及斯内普的目光，确保对方能跟随他的动作：被他的口活儿所吸引，将他拉起来并钉在墙上。

在另一方面，斯内普却被吞咽和虐待，他的手指弯曲着，试图抠挖冰冷的砖块-他的牙齿咬住下唇，以免自己发出尖叫。他讨厌这一切—讨厌它发生的每时每刻：他的龟头摩擦着布莱克的口腔上颚，那张嘴正消磨着他的意志，慢慢地剥去了任何残留的东西。对于斯内普来说，意识到布莱克不打算强奸他为时已晚 甚至更加糟糕：布莱克打算侮辱他。为了索取斯内普的快乐，以及他的痛苦—他多年前所遭受的痛苦—对于他自己来说。一声古怪而沮丧的呻吟脱口而出，在布莱克的嘴里散开。小天狼星用那双灰色的眼睛看着他，当斯内普吞下苦咸的液体时（大概率是眼泪），鼠蹊部收缩了几下。斯内普看到细腻的白色精液从布莱克嘴角滴下，看着对方慢慢站起来。另一个男孩趁他措手不及时将嘴唇紧贴住斯内普的，粗暴地亲吻着他。 他从布莱克的舌头上品尝到自己的味道：杏仁味，斯内普说不出原因，但是这种味道让他想起了杏仁。  
布莱克将他留在走廊上—他的裤子堆积在脚踝周围，这些感受仍未褪去：头晕，羞辱以及性高潮。经历过这件事后，他决心报仇。他的父亲也关注过年轻的马尔福，对同性恋持模棱两可的看法。有时在西弗勒斯看来，阿德里安·斯内普几乎希望他成为自己的同时代人：拥有丑陋的外表和敏锐而聪明的头脑。在他看来，布莱克很聪明地抓住自己的弱点。

在格兰芬多队经过特别艰苦的魁地奇训练之后，斯内普报仇的绝佳机会即将到来。作为击球手的布莱克在更衣室里逗留，斯内普发现他站在莲蓬头喷出的热水下。他看上去十分颓废：这使斯内普想起了一个五岁的男孩。  
“我知道你在那里。” 布莱克一直闭着眼睛，他没有转向斯内普，更没有关闭淋浴喷头，热水流过他裸露的皮肤。 “来吧，你还在等什么？”  
斯内普皱了皱眉头，当小天狼星从淋浴小隔间里出来时，他紧紧攥住魔杖。他原以为布莱克也会召唤魔杖，但布莱克只是扬起眉毛，伸出一只还滴着水的手去解斯内普的长袍。  
他像是被蛇攻击一样立即跳开，将魔杖的尖头刺入布莱克的喉咙 “你他妈的以为你在干什么？”  
“给你脱衣服。”  
“我是过来给你带消息的，布莱克，我们当中有些人并没有在魁地奇球场上飞行。还有，注意你的分寸。”  
小天狼星露出一排洁白的牙齿 “你在发抖。”  
“如果你不把肮脏的手从我身上移开，那么你将马上变成蛾子。”  
“Squeak-squeak，永远不要作出你无法实现的威胁，雪狼。” 布莱克轻轻移开了抵在他喉咙脆弱皮肤上的杖尖。  
斯内普听到这个羞辱性的绰号后扬起下巴，愤怒地看着他：“我仍然可以将你诅咒进地狱。”  
“所以，我很好奇，”天狼星捧起他的脸问，“你为什么不这样做？”  
为什么？这是个好问题。在开学的第一天，布莱克就吓到了他。像小天狼星·布莱克这样的生物绝不会与西弗勒斯·斯内普这样的生物产生联系。当然，他听说过布莱克家族：布莱克的父亲尤利西斯，是魔法部的实际操控者，部长只是他的提线木偶。鲁道夫·巴格诺德，纳布卢斯（Nablus），与马尔福的母亲格温多琳（Gwendolyn）一样，以惊人的美丽而著称且世代相传，和斯内普家族一样最后堕入至暗时刻。有传言说，布莱克家族的继承人像他的父亲一样聪明，像他的母亲一样美丽，斯内普不自觉地惧怕起这个男孩。14岁的卢修斯·马尔福偶尔会联系他家族的旁系，但也常常孤立他年轻的表亲，并时常命令西弗勒斯卷起他的裤子。对阿德里安·斯内普来说，与马尔福家族的关系至关重要，他提前警告过他儿子不得不屈服于卢修斯的种种兴致。因此，这个男孩因窒息般的痛苦而哭泣，他的手指抵在冰冷的墙壁上，回忆着龙血的十二种不同用法。斯内普曾经幻想过小天狼星·布莱克是老马尔福的儿子，并想知道布莱克是否也会像卢修斯那样强迫他。现在，他发现自己很好奇这是否是小天狼星·布莱克在向他声明要夺取他初夜的权利。  
斯内普瞪了他一眼， “你想要什么？”  
“我想，你知道我想要的是什么。” 布莱克拉过另一个男孩的手，带着他抚摸自己双腿之间渐硬的勃起， 西弗勒斯的指尖碰触到温热的肉柱时惊讶地张开嘴。 他眨了眨眼睛，吃惊的声音在他的嘴唇之间蔓延，他想往退后—却被一对结实的手臂拉住，布莱克巧妙地将他按在旁边的墙上。  
“别告诉我你怕我。”布莱克被逗乐了，他移开一缕垂在斯内普前额上的油腻的头发。 “梅林，你像石灰一样苍白。”  
“我警告你布莱克—”小天狼星摇了摇头，同以前一样，愉悦的神色在他的灰眼睛里闪烁。   
“你无法警告我，雪狼。你的魔杖离你有一米半的距离。别再叹气了，承认事实吧。”  
“肮脏的叛徒。”  
“你得学会闭嘴。”是的—愤怒终于解放了他，他松开了斯内普的四肢，恐惧也随之消失—那恐惧像钝的金属牙齿一样，咬在他喉咙脆弱的组织里。布莱克的愤怒迫使斯内普面对现实。他舔了舔嘴唇，看着另一个男孩漂亮的脸。哦，是的，他们之间的这种亲密关系令人作呕，布莱克非常英俊，而斯内普却十分丑陋。透明的精液从布莱克的性器滴落，弄脏了西弗勒斯的裤子，他突然想到，如果昨晚在走廊上，他将白色液体射进布莱克的喉咙，并从他的嘴角流出，再被别人看见—产生的化学反应将碰撞出剧烈的火花。事实恰好如此，布莱克比他更高且更强壮，但斯内普却灵活而敏捷：这是西弗勒斯毫不费力就能利用的优势。他很好地隐藏了自己接下来的举动，即使只是一个眼神，斯内普将他的膝盖对准了布莱克的裆部，看着布莱克家族的继承人痛苦地蜷缩着，跌倒在光滑的地砖上。  
斯内普抬起下巴“我想你宁愿变成飞蛾？”  
“该死的，斯内普！”布莱克咬紧牙关，然而他没有等很久，斯内普可以说—回想他受过教育-这是他的错误。他必须得站起来，并离开这里。但是他选择留下来，看着布莱克痛苦的脸—然而布莱克痛苦的表情跟他愉悦的时候别无二致。小天狼星伸出手抓住西弗勒斯的脚踝，一切都结束了。片刻之后布莱克压在斯内普身上，两人似乎都沉溺于此：斯内普脑海中曾预见到的化学反应，他们激烈地拥吻着。在此之前，斯内普从未与其他人有过这种经历，接下来的岁月里亦是如此。在布莱克的双唇里，怀抱中似乎有着某种特殊的力量温暖着他的身体，让他起了反应：也许是他们彼此憎恨的事实，或者说他们俩恰好都很空虚，因而选择填满彼此。西弗勒斯·斯内普在缺点的指引下做出了这个重要的选择，他对小天狼星布莱克抱有最深远的思念，布莱克是他身上唯一的，真正的伤口，如被肢解般疼痛，那一霎斯内普感到身体几乎停止供血。

多年后他回想起这件事，也许有一束白光将他们连接起来。他们彼此伤害，在深渊周围徘徊。 小天狼星，这个有天使般的面孔的魔鬼，一直在他耳边低声说着粗俗的言语，即使这声音来自帷幕后的另一个世界，并逐渐消散。


End file.
